heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Klein Gremory
Eve Xin Nyx Ronove Caesar Kimaris |element=Light |partner_skill="Size Matters" Allows Klein to enter small spaces. |likes=Eve |dislikes=Sea travel |hobby=Gambling }} Klein Gremory is a Cat Sith from the Den and a pacted Mogwai partner to Eve Staccato. Appearance Klein is a black and white Cat Sith with green eyes, paw pads, and inner ears. She wears a dark green capelet and a bell sewn to the middle by her past Conjurer. She has two tails, like all Cat Sith. Apparently, according to a statement by Nyx, Klein appears "chunky" in this form. In her human form, Klein is much taller, with shaggy black hair and two ear-shaped tufts on the top of her head. She retains the cowlicks she had as a Cat Sith. She has a white streak on the left side of her bangs. In this form, Klein wears a grey military uniform with white buttons and a green belt around the middle. She wears back pants tucked into white boots with a green trim. Her capelet is much fancier in this form, with gold trims and a chain holding both sides together. She also sports a pair of white gloves. Personality Klein generally comes across as serious and protective of Eve, but it is later revealed that she had quite a wild youth, filled with gambling, fine wine, and easy women. She regrets her past mistakes, however, and looks to guide Eve as best as she can. In spite of her polite and almost regal manner of speech, many of Klein's quirks are very cat-like in nature. This includes her love for wet food and fish, constant grooming, and dislike of water. She was shown to be disdainful of Nyx's relationship with Eve Xin, their former Conjurer, due to the latter being human. Regardless of her viewpoint, Klein truly did care about her old Conjurer but was too prideful to admit it until the very last second. As of becoming pact partners with Nyx once more via Eve Staccato, Klein desperately tries to atone for her past actions despite Nyx's hostility towards her. Klein has shown that she wants to make things right, but she's not one to take risks until Eve pushes her to try. Summary Relationships Eve Staccato: Eve is not only Klein's Conjurer but also her best friend. As Eve Staccato is the great-granddaughter of Klein's previous Conjurer, Eve Xin, Klein at first viewed the former as a chance to repent for her previous actions and make up for her wrongs. She holds Eve very dear to her, being very protective of her and going as far as to say she'd "never forgive herself if Eve got hurt". Battle Mogwai Form In battle, Klein will be your go to healer, with the most skills to keep her allies alive than any other, as well as a hefty magic attack to make her heals do a lot of work. Klein is also unique by having two different ability sets depending on whether or not she is Mogwai or Human form. Klein's attack is a Pierce and her abilities are called Reflexes. Human Form Human Klein functions the same as Mogwai Klein, but is overall much more powerful, being absolutely loaded with skills and an invaluable full team heal. Trivia * Klein's name means "small," albeit with the wrong gender suffix. "Gremory" comes from a demon in the Ars Goetia. * Klein's appearance is based on one of the dev's cats. * She is easily susceptible to seasickness. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Light Category:Stubs